staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 października 1988
TP1 13.30 TV Technikum Rolnicze - Chemia i Biologia - sem.1 14.00 TV Technikum Rolnicze - Chemia i Biologia - sem.1 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą: Historia 15.30 NURT (Rozmowy o kulturze) 16.20 Dziennik 16.25 Dla nastolatków: "Luz" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 ,,Racje" 17.40 SPORT: "postscriptum" - III 18.30 ..Laboratorium": kuchnia 18.50 Dobranoc 19.00 10 minut 19.10 Telereporter 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 O programach TVP 20.05 Teatr TV - Jan Mazarine: ,,Kolabosong" 21.45 "Spory" 22.15 Międzynarodowe spotkania wokalistów jazzowych - Zamość 88 22.45 Dziennik 23.05 J. niemiecki - I. 2 TP2 17.25 J niemiecki - I. 2 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 KRONIKA (Szczecin. Koszalin. Słupsk i Piła) 18.30 "Antena" na najbliższy tydzień 18.50 "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna": soboty robocze, czy pracujące 19.05 Galerie świata: "Trzej malarz?" - Goya - odc. Il dok. filmu angielskiego 19.30 Reportaż z Festiwalu Ziem Górskich w Zakopanem 20.00 Gwiazdy mocnego uderzenia: Wojciech Korda 20.50 "Wybrane zagadnienia z martyrologii Bronka P" - dok. film TVP 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Biografie: "Lew z białą grzywą" - cz. I filmu fab. CSRS 22.50 Komentarz dnia 23.00 "Zamyślenia" Program 1 (ZSRR) 4.30 120 minut - pr. inf.-muz. 6.35 Przegląd piłkarski 7.05 "Trzewiczki", "Żuk i mrówka", "Zamęt" - filmy animowane 7.30 "Dekret" - film dok. 7.50 Tańczy Blanca del Rey (Hiszpania) 8.30 ,,Żyj ziemio" - film dok. 13.40 Z cyklu "Pięciolatka: Sprawy ludzie" 14.10 ,,Łowcy piosenek" 14.40 Wiadomości 15.30 "Krymska elegia" - film dok. 15.55 Z cyklu u nas w studiu": C. Debussy - sonata na wiolonczelę i fortepian 16.10 "Kursem XIX Konferencji Partyjnej" - rep. 16.45 Dziś na świecie 17.00 O. Zagradnik "Solo na zegar bijący" - spektakl 19.00 Dziennik "Wriemia" 19.40 Reflektor przebudowy - pr. pub!. 19.50 "Filmy Tengiza Abuładzego": "Drzewo pragnienia" 21.35 Dziś na świecie 21.50 "Piosenka '88" 22.10 "Boska komedia" - spektakl Teatru lalek 23.43 Wiadomości 23.45 "Muzycy żartują" - festiwal w Sali Koncertowej im. Czajkowskiego BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.40 Leon Errol 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News 10.25 Children's BBC 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News 12.00 News 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Ironside 15.00 Hudson and Halls 15.25 Bazaar 15.50 Children's BBC 16.00 A bear behind 16.10 Laurel and Hardy 16.15 Rupert 16.20 Defenders of the Earth 16.40 Beat the Teacher 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.35 London Plus 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 Wyatt's Watchdogs 20.30 Streets Apart 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Miami Vice 22.55 Film 88 23.25 Electric Avenue 23.50 Weather BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.40 Daytime on Two 13.25 The Adventures of Spot 13.30 What's Inside? 13.40 Landmarks 14.00 News 14.15 Songs of Praise 14.50 Town Portraits 15.00 News 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Dr Kildare 16.25 Blizzard's Outdoor Toys 16.40 Behind the Screen 16.50 Charlie Chan's Secret 18.00 DEF II Ibiza 92 18.35 Scene 19.00 Dick Stabile and His Orchestra 19.10 Perfect Strangers 19.35 The Education Programme 20.05 Reaching for the Skies 21.00 New Australian Movies: Buddies 22.35 Women of the Year 23.00 Newsnight 23.45 Weatherview ITV Anglia 5.00 ITN Morning News 6.00 TV-am 9.25 Runway 9.55 Anglia News and Weather 10.00 The Time... The Place... 10.40 This Morning 12.10 Let's Pretend 12.30 The Sullivans 13.00 ITN News at One 13.20 Anglia News and Weather 13.30 Monday Matinee: Three Cases of Murder 15.25 Anglia News 15.30 The Young Doctors 16.00 Children's ITV: Jim Henson Presents: Mother Goose Stories 16.10 The Adventures of Tintin 16.20 The Real Ghostbusters 16.45 Knightmare 17.15 Blockbusters 17.45 ITN News at 5.45 18.00 About Anglia 18.30 Survival 19.00 The Krypton Factor 19.30 Coronation Street 20.00 Never the Twain 20.30 World is Action 21.00 Game, Set & Match 22.00 News at Ten 22.30 Anglia Late News and Weather 22.35 Living Off The Land 23.35 Prisoner: Cell Block H 0.30 9 to 5 1.00 The Twilight Zone 1.15 Sportsworld Extra followed by ITN News Headlines 2.00 The Fugitive 2.55 Pop Profile followed by ITN News Headlines 3.10 Pick of The Week 3.40 60 Minutes 4.30 Night Beat Channel 4 9.30 Schools 12.00 Sesame Street 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Make It Count 13.30 Write On 14.00 Rain 15.45 Years Ahead 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 The Late Late Show 18.00 Landshapes 19.00 Channel 4 News 19.50 Comment followed by Weather 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Reds 0.05 Network 7 2.05 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Anglia z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1988 roku